The Necklace
by mmarsho-kaitlin
Summary: "You will see tonight" he said and gave her a wink before leaving the room.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Rose Weasly was walking down to her 5th year potions class by herself when Scorpius and his gang passed her. She felt her neck grow lighter as soon as Scopius was behind her, she felt her neck and realised that the necklace her grandmother gave her was not there she turned around and saw Scorpius with his wand it his hand and throwing the necklace up and down in one hand. "Give my necklace back Scorpius"

"No" he replied. She loved this necklace so much and treasured it with all her heart she was so angry, that she took out her wand and pointed it to him "Scorpius I'm warning you"

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, did you know in our parents third year here my mum punched you dad in the nose and I could do the same" she replied walking closer to him with her wand under his neck

"Nah, I'm cool with my face not being hurt I might just keep this, see you in Herbology with your necklace" he said and started running ff to class with his friends laughing behind him.

Rose was beside herself, she had this necklace from the first day she started schooling at Hogwarts.

After her Potions class she walked down to the green houses and sat there not doing any of her work, which was odd since she had her mother's brains. She looked up and realised that no one was in the class she had day dreamed through the whole lesson, but she then looked up and saw Scopius standing there, class was over. She looked up at Scorpius and he said "do you want your necklace? Well then you're going to have to get it from me at the Womping Willow at 8pm tonight and make sure you come alone"

"Why can't I have my necklace now?"

"You will see tonight" he walked out of the green house giving her wink. She could not wait until tonight she was getting her necklace back but also she was worried about being caught by Filch, but she knew what to do.

She walked back up to the Common Room after dinner and found her cousin James Potter sitting there with her brother Hugo Weasly and James's Brother Albus Potter. "James I need a favour"

"Yeah what is it?' he replied

"I need to borrow your Invisibility Cloak"

"Any louder the whole Common Room would want it"

"Sorry, but I really need it just for tonight"

"What for?" she was stuck she needed to think of a lie quick smart

"Umm, I need to get a book from the restricted section in the library and it's not for school stuff so no teacher would sign me a note"

"Hmm, does it have to be tonight?'

"Yes"

"What's in it for me?"

"I'll stop at the kitchens on my way back and get you a Treacle Tart"

"Deal"

"Thank-you so much" she was so happy she gave him a hug and a cousin like kiss on the cheek. James didn't mind as she always did it so he was used to it. James then opened his bag and pulled out a silvery silk cloak and handed it to her. "Thank-you" she said again and ran up to her dormitory and waited until it was 7:30.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Rose then put on her slippers and James's Invisibility cloak and went into the Common room, she realised that almost half of Gryffindor was still in there, she realised that she could go out into the school at 8pm and had to be back in the Common Room at 9pm, so she left the Common room without the cloak on and when she was out put it on and set off to the Entrance hall. And walked out the door and walked down to the Womping Willow, it was freezing outside as she waited a good 10 meters away from the tree so it would not attack her. She then started at the tree and wondered how it moved she then looked down the tree and saw Scopius come around from the other side. "Rose, so good of you to come" he walked towards her when he had stopped walking he was about a meter away from her. "Scorpius I came and broke about a million school rules so may I please have my necklace"

"Yes after you do something for me"

"What is that? You said just to come didn't you?"

"Yes, but I have another request"

"Which Is?"

"Kiss me"

"What?"

"You heard me. Kiss me"

"No"

"Kiss me"

"No!"

"Alright then" he lifted his wand to the necklace and said "Confr-"

Rose then did the most stupidest thing and leapt forward wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him square on the mouth, she then was about to let go when heard his wand and her necklace drop to the floor and felt his arms wrap around her waist, he was kissing her back. In her mind she was thinking _'this is so wrong' _but she was also thinking, _'wow he is a really good kisser.'_

They then broke apart after about a minute, "alright" said Rose panting "I kissed you now my necklace"

"Wow, you really must love this necklace"

"Or…" she paused and then finally said "I just love you" Scopius handed her the necklace and held her hand and kissed it; she then started to run off back to the castle with the invisibility cloak on and stopped half way up to the castle and saw Scorpius standing there looking down at the floor kicking the gravel and looking very pleased with himself she turned and smiled, then started to run up back to the castle again, and stopped at the kitchens for James.

When she got back into the Common Room, James was sitting by the fire reading _'How to Bring up Baby Dragons'_ he turned around when he heard the Common Room door open, "Oh yum my Treacle Tart, What took you so long? And where is the book you were looking for?"

"Oh, I looked through every book in the restricted section but I couldn't find it and there is a lot of books in there, and then I forgot where the kitchens where, and then I remembered" she said handing him the tart and sitting down next to him feeling so guilty for what she did.

After about a minute James burped and said "That was probably the best Treacle Tart I have ever had, thanks" he turned kissed Rose on the cheek and she kissed the air missing his cheek and he went up to his dormitory. Rose sat there in front of the fire for a good half hour thinking about why she loved Hogwarts and she loved it because she had family there that cared for her and when she thought about friends she thought of her kissing Scorpius and she tried to erase the memory but she couldn't, the more she tried the more she wanted to see Scorpius again and kiss him, it was annoying but she though she should sleep on it and went up into her dormitory and put her head on the pillow and dreamed of her first kiss with Scorpius.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The next day Rose walked down to the Great Hall with her cousins and brother and her youngest cousins Lilly Potter, but Lilly being a very peculiar person noticed something was different about Rose, "Rosie, your acting very odd today" Lilly said while pulling her away from her boy cousins. "What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"I mean your glowing" (Lilly always used terms like this, she wanted to be older)

"Huh?"

"You seem very happy"

"What if I am very happy?"

"It's just your happier than usual"

"So? Lilly I don't understand why you are so worried that I am happy"

"It's just odd. I mean yesterday Al told me that you weren't even interested in doing Herbology, I mean that's really odd, you not doing class work"

"Well I was sad and couldn't be bothered doing anything because Scorp stole my necklace grandmother Molly gave me the day I started her at Hogwarts. Remember?"

"Scorp? You mean Scorpius? Why does he have a nick name?"

"Oh, Lill not now, I'll tell you latter"

"OHHH!" she yelled out, she then whispered to Rose "So, Rosie you don't mean to say that you are girlfriend and boyfriend"

"Shh, Lilly not now, it's complicated"

"O.K, O.K, tell me latter." And they kept walking towards the Great Hall. Lilly spotted Scorpius staring at Rose and said to her "Someone seems interested in you" and when Rose looked at too were Lilly was pointing she smiled and waved a Scopius and he did the same back. He started to walk over and Lilly said that she will find a seat with their cousins and left Rose standing there with Scorpius walking up to her. "Hey" he said

"Hi"

"Soo"

"Soooo" he gave a little chuckle

"So about last night, I'm really sorry if I pushed you too much, I mean I really like you and-." But Rose cut him short and said "Don't worry about it I really like you too, but what you did was cruel. Were you really going to blow up my necklace?"

"Well yeah if it was the only way to make you kiss me"

"You could have just asked"

"Yeah, but you would have refused"

"True, but last night you changed my feelings for you I know now that I have feelings for you and when I see you I get all butterflies in my stomach"

"Same"

"Just a quick questions, how long?"

"What do you mean how long?"

"How long have you liked me for?"

"Since I first saw you"

"Wow, back in first year, Scorp we are now in year 5"

"Scorp? We on nickname friends now? Rosie Posie?" she giggled

"Oh shut up, answer my question"

"Oh right well you have this" he paused to think of a word, "vibe that makes me like you." She giggled and said "Thanks." They walked into the Great Hall together talking and went their separate ways, Scorpius went to the Slytherin table and Rose went to the Gryffindor table and sat with her family.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

On the table during breakfast in the Great Hall, Hugo noticed that Scorpius kept looking over his shoulder to the Gryffindor table, Hugo found this odd as he did not often do this, he then realised the Rose looked over her shoulder and when she did this Scopius smiled and went back to eating his breakfast and so did Rose. Hugo also realised that this happened quite often during breakfast and decided to tell James and Albus in the Common Room before class.

"Hey guys, today at breakfast Scopius and Rose kept looking at each other"

"And how did you realise that?" James said in a smart arse comment

"I saw you idiot"

"Oh, that would be smart" said James

"What about it?" replied Albus

"Well I think something is up. Al you're in their classes have a look at what they do in class and see if anything is odd" said Hugo

"Eye, Eye Captain" Albus replied and went off to find Rose and head to Herbology class.

"Hey Rose! Wait up" panted Albus when he saw Rose

"Oh, Albus sorry I forgot to wait for you"

"Nah, its fine"

"Come on lets go"

"Hang…on…need…to…catch…my…breath"

"Merlin, you're a really bad actor"

"Why, thank you" he said in a smug way standing up straight and putting his hands on his hips, and they left the castle and walked back down to the green houses. When they entered Professor Longbottom said that they will be in pairs and he paired a Gryffindor with a Slytherin agreeing that they should get a long, luckily Rose was paired up with Scorpius.

While they were working Scorpius handed Rose a note which she put into her book (Albus saw this), the note said:

_Rosie,_

_Meet me at the tree next to the lake at 5pm tonight_

_Scorp_

_xoxo_

After class Rose went back up to the Common Room With Albus and met James there and they did some free study, but what Rose didn't know what that while she was walking the note fell out of her book and Albus picked it up and knew where Rose would be, so when Rose said she needed to go to the library to get a book so Albus though this was perfect time to show James the note.

James read through the note and when he was done he looked up looking stunned. "Well?" Albus asked

"Well, I do think something is up, but what?"

"Well, you've got the invisibility cloak, you go and watch them tonight"

"Yeah but you're smaller then me and Hugo"

"True, so I'll go"

"Oh Nah"

"But _xoxo" _Albus quoted

"Al it means kiss, hug, kiss, hug. Nothing mor-"he paused "hang on"

"KISS"

"HUG"

"KISS"

"HUG"

"JAMES, DO YOU THINK?"

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT I REALLY HOPE NOT!"

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?"

"I DUNO LETS STOP"

"Good idea, who's the one person Rose, really trusts?"

"Lilly!"

"Exactly, we should confront her, see if she knows anything"

"I don't think Professor Slughorn, would let us borrow some of his Veritersirm."

"Yeah, but she's our younger sister, she'll tell us anything, but we wou-"

"Have to threaten her"

"Bsut how?" at that moment Rose walked through the Common Room door and Albus quickly stuffed the letter in his pocket.

"Hello boys"

"Hi Rose" they said together

"What going on?"

"Going on? Nothing is going on. Al is anything going on?" James sounded very nervous

"No nothing is going on, James" Albus sounded nervous too and laughed a very nervous laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Uhuh, I'm sure boys" said Rose sounding very suspicious

"We're serious" said Albus "Hey Rose if someone wrote you a _note_ ending with and _xoxo_ what would you think it means?"

"Umm.. Why?"

"Err, cause I want to write a girl a note"

"Ooo, who?"

"I'm not telling you"

"Well I think _xoxo_ means kiss, hug, kiss, hug"

"Knew it" said James think aloud

"Huh?" said Rose

"Oh doesn't matter. Anyway I've got class see you latter"

"Bye James, what class do we have next?" Albus asked Rose

"Umm, Potions with Slytherin"

"Oh great"

"Come on lets go"

"Yes ma'am"

The rest of the day flew and Rose could not wait until 5pm when she would be seeing Scorpius again, alone. She was cheeking the clock twice every minute to see if the day would go any quicker. Finally it was dinner time and all the students went into the Great Hall for dinner, besides Rose, Scorpius and Albus underneath James's Invisibility Cloak. "Scorp?" Rose whispered looking for him around the tree. "I'm up here" she heard him reply from up above

"Were?"

"Look up"

"Oh there" he was sitting in the tree waiting for her "how do I get up?"

"Umm, here" he magical a rope with his wand and Rose climbed up it to sit next to him. She had developed her mother's fear of heights and hang on to him tightly. "I don't like heights" she said

"Go figure" she giggle as he wrapped his arm around her to keep her steady

"Thanks" she said

"Don't mention it" Albus was currently on the other side of the tree, feet firmly on the group listening to them. "So" said Rose

"Soo"

"Why did you call me here?"

"Well, wanted to ask you to umm, well, it's kind of compli-"Rose cut him short and hushed him by putting index finger in his mouth, she then moved it and moved her face closer to him and he moved his face closer to hers, in twining his fingers in her hair, they then locked lips for the second time, but this kiss was more passionate, it meant more, this kiss was the start of their relationship, their relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend. When they finally broke apart Scorpius said "so"

"Scorpius Malfoy, I love you"

"Rose Weasly I love you" she giggled and they got into another passionate kiss. Rose was in twining her fingers in his light blonde hair and he was in twining her fingers in her long red hair. They stopped and just stayed sitting in the tree looking at the stars for an hour and a half. They kissed once or twice and she kissed his neck and he kissed her head, they interlocked fingers and Rose thought of what her father would say and she wondered if she and Scorpius would grow old together.

At 6:30pm they kissed once more and Scorpius jumped down from the tree and when Rose jumped her caught her around the waist and kissed her once more. They then walked back up to the castle and then went their separate ways, Rose didn't want to leave him, but something was odd she saw the Entrance Hall door open and close with no one entering.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

When Rose walked into the Common Room she heard someone say her name, but no one was calling her, someone was talking about her. She hid behind the wall and listened. "Rose and Scorpius snogging each other's faces off" she heard Albus say, but how did he know?

"Ohh" she heard Lilly whine, "You weren't meant to know about that"

"You knew?" asked Hugo

"Knew it" said James

"Of course I knew, she trusts me. How did you find out?"

"Well. Wait promise not to tell" said Albus

"Promise" said Lilly

"Well" said James continued "Scorpius handed Rose a note in Herbology and Al saw this, and when Al and Rose were walking back here the note fell on the floor and Al picked up the not, and then…" he continued to tell Lilly the whole story. When he was finished Rose showed herself and went up to her dormitory balling her eyes out.

She lay on her bed crying until the door opened and James walked in. "Rose?"

"Go away" she replied between sobs "I can't believe you did that"

"We were looking out for you"

"Yeah, by spying on me"

"But, Rosie he is a Malfoy!"

"So, I love him" he paused looking stunned

"What?"

"You heard me, I love Scorpius Malfoy, and there is nothing you or my family can do about it."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"You can't be serious" said Albus when James told him and his cousins what Rose had said.

"I am serious, Sirius is my middle name" he said

"Oh Merlin James, that joke is so old" said Lilly

"I know right" he said laughing but suddenly stopped because Rose came walking down the starts, slowly and steadily trying not to miss and step and trying not to fall. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying she sat down next to James and said "Hey"

"Hi Rose" said James wrapping his arm around her and saying sorry and kissing her on the forehead

"Yeah, Rose we didn't mean to hurt your feeling, we just, you know wante-"said Hugo

"Wanted to protect me, I know James told me, but none of you can change my feeling for Scorp, so, this weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend and we are going on a date together and I don't want any of you coming to anoyy-"

"Umm, Rose you do realise that Mum and Dad are coming to Hogsmeade this weekend to se-" advised Hugo

"WHAT!" she said jumping up and frightening James "oh sorry James. YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! Oh no what will I tell Scorp? Oh no, oh no, oh no, this can't be happening, NO!" she said and started pacing the room thinking of what to do.

"Rose we can help" said Lilly

"Thanks Lill but how am I going to avoid Mum, Dad, Uncle Harry and Aunty Ginny?"

"Rose, relax, take a deep breath" said James "we will help you we all have to think"

They put their minds to think of Rose could do for about 10 minutes until… "I'VE GOT IT" said Hugo "we can all stay with our parents and then when they leave to do some shopping you can sneak off with Scorpius"

"Hugo you are a genius" she ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

The next morning Rose exited the Common Room with Albus and Scorpius was standing right outside Griffindor Tower, "Hello beautiful" he said and held Rose's back and lent into a kiss, but stopped because he saw Albus standing there, "It's O.K. he knows my whole family knows, well my cousins here that is." Said Rose

"Oh, O.K." he said and kissed her, Albus looking away until they were done "Scorpius, we need to tell you something" said Albus "Rose told us you two were going on a date this weekend in Hogsmeade and wel-"

"Our parents are coming to see us there, and I forgot until my brother told me last night"

"Oh, so I'm not the only one" said Scorpius

"What?" said Rose

"My father is coming to" he said "he sent me an owl this morning"

"Well what are we going to do?"

"I dunno, but we will think of something" he said softly and kissed her on the cheek. They kept walking to the Great Hall, during the walk Rose and Scorpius did not hold hands because he had not told his friends yet about her, but Scorpius and Albus became good friends during the walk they had similar interests in Quittich team and items and Zonko's Jokes Shop.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**(Scorpius Prov)**

After a whole day of class with Rose he could not do anything with her because his friends still did not know about her, so he decided to tell them in the Slytherin Common Room after dinner.

"Hey guys, I need to tell you something" he said when they entered

"What's up Scorps?" asked Stephan Zabani

"Well it's kind of difficult, but anyway. Umm. You know that Rose Weasly girl, wel-"

"Yeah what about her?" said Victor Goyle

"Well me and her, well, we are umm"

"WHAT!" said Victor

"Huh?"

"Scorps you can't be serious?" said Stephan

"What I haven't even told you yet!"

"Sorry" said Victor

"Go on" Stephan said

"Well. I'mherboyfriend" Scorpius said very quickly to get it over and done with"

"Huh?" said the boys in unison

"I'm her boyfriend" he repeated

"WHAT!" yelled Victor. Stephan was speechless "YOU CAN'T BE!"

"DUDE! You can't hang with us anymore" said Stephan

"Why?"

"Cause your dating a Griffindor" said Victor making it sound as he should have already known that. At that Scopius left the Common Room and went up to Griffindor tower.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

He got to the entrance of the tower and waited for Rose to come out, but wondered if she would. He waited and he waited for about 25 minutes until the door opened, but no one came out but the Fat Lady on the door said "AHH, James out for another midnight snack? Don't think I don't know its you I saw your grandfather and father use that cloak"

"But I'm hungry" he heard James say

"James?" Scopius asked

"Scorpius? What are you doing here?" James said lifting the cloak and showing him self

"I'm waiting for Rose but I didn't tell her I was coming"

"Well that's smart, what if she didn't come?"

"Then I dunno what I would have done"

"You need to think of another plan then"

"Well, can you help?"

"Yeah, follow me"

Scorpius followed James along a path that lead to around the corner from the tower and said that the password for the Tower was _'Dumbledore' _and he handed him the cloak and told him to use his tone of voice so the Fat Lady would think it was him.

He ran back up to the Tower and was so happy that he would see Rose once more before he slept for that night. To his surprise the Fat Lady did think he was James and let him in. he did not take off the cloak and saw Rose sitting in the corner close to the window with her cousins he walked up to them and whispered in Rose's ear that it was there and he needed to talk to her. "Scorp? Where's James?"

"He lent me the cloak to see you"

"Wow, never knew he was so nice, anyway what's up?"

"My friends won't talk to me 'cause I'm dating you"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah it's my middle name" James was standing behind them "Fat Lady is off her face with another portrait dunno who though"

"Scorp come sit here and wear my jumper" she pointed to the corner of the bit they were sitting in, Scorpius took her jumper and sat on the floor next to Rose's legs, she leant over and kissed him. He pulled her to the floor and they got into a passionate kissing session, her hands in twined in her hair and his in her hair, they loved just being together. They also thought it was completely normal but Rose's family kept giving them glances through there conversation. Lilly who had some balls coughed to get their attention and said "What are you both going to do about tomorrow in Hogsmeade?"

"Oh yeah, what are we going to do Rosie-kins?" said Scopius

"Please don't ever call me that again. Umm, I dunno lets brainstorm"

They all though for about half an hour and by that time almost everyone in the Common Room had left. "I'VE GOT IT" said Hugo "why don't you do what I said before"

"Wait until they leave to go shopping?" asked Rose

"Good idea, if my dad didn't want to spend all day with me" said Scorpius

"Just say you have to go back to the castle to do homework" said Hugo

"O.K. but Rose where are we going to meet?

"Umm, the place where you can see the Shrieking Shack"

"O.K. what time?"

"Umm, it actually depends, but let's say abo-"she stopped because Pigwidgon came through the window holding a letter from Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, the note said…

**Hey Guys, Just letting you know that the expression **_**off her face**_** means really drunk (I'm from Australia and it's some of the slang we use) CHEERS **


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

_Hello Kids,_

_We are currently at the Burrow and Grandpa Arthur and Grandma Weasly are coming tomorrow as well,_("Oh great now we got to hide from Grandma and Grandpa too" said Rose)

_Just letting you know that we will be out of your hair at about 2.30pm since we have to go and do some things at home_

_LOVE,_

_MUM, & DAD AND AUNTY, UNCLE AND GRANDMA, GRANDPA_

_xxxx_

"Well that's easy we will met at 3"

"O.K. but how will I ditch my dad without him not seeing me go to the castle"

"Invisibly Cloak"said James

"Of course" said Lilly

"Oh, you guys are such good help, just don't mention it to anyone O.K" said Rose. They all said O.K, and it was time for Scopius to go back to his Common Room. James gave Scorpius the cloak to use for the night and the next day.

Even though Scorpius's friends didn't want to _'hang' _with him anymore, he had a girlfriend and good friends in Griffindor.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

The next day the Potter's and Weasly's put on their muggle clothing and rugged up winter was coming and the first snow was falling lightly on the windows. They then all went out into the corridor to walk to the Great Hall. On the way Scorpius and Rose met and held hands the rest of the way. Now that Scopius had told his friends he felt as though he had a huge weight lift off of his shoulders. They were in love and they wanted everyone to know, people started as they walked passed, but they didn't care.

During breakfast, almost every conversation was bout Rose and Scorpius, they were the new topic, but they forgot one important factor. Rubeus Hagrid. Hagrid was good friends with Rose's parents, and she forgot about him. "What the ruddy hell are ye' doin'?" he asked her as he passed her while he was going to the end of the Great Hall. "Ye' parents woul' be furious, if they knew, well, I'm… I'm… I'm gonna tell 'em"

"NO Hagrid you can't"

"Why not?"

"Because… I'm telling mum today"

"Ye' are?"

"You are?" said Lilly

"Yes, I am and it is up to her weather she wants to tell dad or not"

"Oh, alrigh' then, so when are ye' gonna tell 'er?"

"Today"

"Today? But ho-"

"She's coming to Hogsmeade and so is dad an-

"Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry and Grandma and Grandpa" said Hugo

"Oh are they now? I better say 'ello to 'em me sel', alrigh' then, see you all in Hogsmeade"

"Bye Hagrid" they all said. As he set off to Hogsmeade. About a minute or so later the cousins set off to Hogsmeade together without Scorpius.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

They met up with their parents in 'The 3 Broomsticks' for some butter-beer and to talk about the term. "So Rosie anything exciting happen this term?" asked Ron

"No, not really. You know classes, homework and more classes, same old, same old." Said Rose very nervously

"Mhm, and how about you Hugo?" as Hugo explained about what him and Lily were learning about Rose had her eyes set on Scorpius, she then saw his father and realised how much Scorpius resembled Draco, she then focused her stare back on Scorpius. "Rosie? What are you looking at?" asked Hermione in a whisper in Rose's ear, she then looked to where her daughter was looking "Oh, no, Rosie we need to talk. Now!" and she dragged her daughter out the of 'The 3 Broomsticks' and they walked into the main street of Hogsmeade. "You cannot be serious? Out of all the boys in Hogwarts you choose a Malfoy? Rose has your father taught you anything?" Hermione asked in a very stern voice.

"Mum, I was going to tell you today, but the damage is done and he is my boyfriend"

"WHAT! My only daughter? My eldest child? Dating a-a-a-a Malfoy?"

"Yes" said Rose looking down to the floor

"Have you kissed him?"  
>"What would you do if I had?"<p>

"I don't know, but I won't tell your father, he doesn't need to know"

"O.K well I have"

"OH MERLIN!"

"Sorry Mum, but, I-I love him"

"You did not just say that?"

"Well, I did and I'm not sorry you don't like him or his family but there is nothing you can do about my feelings for him" said Rose and she stormed off towards the Shrieking Shack.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

"Rose!" her mother called after her, "Rose! Rose! Ro-!" Hermione looked around and relised were she was. She was in the spot where her and Ron where alone, this I sthe place she started to get feelings for him. "What?" said Rose in a very harsh way

"This place brings back memories" said Hermione in a very day dreamy way, talking to her self "This is the spot where I started to feel, feel and recognise love, love for Ron, back in our 3rd year this is when Harry scared off Malfoy and his mates"

"What are you on about?" Rose asked

"Oh sorry, Rose did you just get all of that?"

"Yeah, 3rd year?"

"Yes"

"That's not that weird, what is weird is that Scorp has liked me since 1st year"

"What? Oh Rose I'm sorry, darling come here" Hermione stuck out her arms to invite Rose into a hug, Rose ran to her mum and hugged her "Umm, mum what time is i?"

"12.30" she said checking her watch "come on you I've inly got 2 hours left with you, lets buy Scopr a present"

"Mum you called him Scorp"

"Why not?"


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

It got to 2.30 and it was time to say good-bye to their parents, Rose gave her mum a _'are-you-going-to-tell-him" _look and she shook her head. When they had left Rose shopped around a bit with her cousins in 'Zonko's Joke Shop' and 'Honeydukes' until it was time for her to go and meet Scorpius.

She got there 20 minutes before him and while she waited she sat in the snow and watched fresh snow fall. "Rosie" she heard Scorpius say and she looked around and could not find him, when she turned to look forward again she felt him lips on hers. His arms wrapped around her waist and the cloak fell off him. He was on his knees but slipped and fell on top of her, he expected her to stop kissing him but she didn't, they just kept kissing. They would of kept going if the didn't run out of breathe. After they stopped they sat up against a tree in each other's arms and Rose told him what had happened with her mum. "No wonder she dragged you out of there" he said and she laughed. They sat there and Scopius checked his watch it was 3.30 they were meant to be back at 4 so they stood up, and Rose remembered the present she brought him. She was about to get it out of her bag but then Scorpius wrapped his arms around her and kissed her slowly, they parted and walked back arm in arm and Rose got the present out of her bag "I got you something"

"You shouldn't have"

"Stick out your arm" she then put in his wrist a thick silver chain "There we go, fits perfectly" he chuckled "thanks" he said and the kept on walking.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

The next day was a Quittich day and Slytherin was versed Ravenclaw in an outstanding win. 750-40. after the match Rose and Scorpius met up in a deserted class room that Scorpius picked out and sat there for a bit on one of the desks close to the wall. Rose then got up to stretch and so did Scorpius. "What are you doing?" he asked

"Stretching" she replied

"Oh, thought you were walking out on me"

"Now why would I do that?"

"I dunno" he said and smiled he took a step closer to her and she stepped back they kept doing this until Rose's back was touching the wall. He stepped closer to her and there was not even a millimetre distance between them. "Umm Scorp"

"What is it Hun?"

"Personal bubble space"

"What?" he said looking taken a back "you don't want to be close to me?"

"No it's not that jus-"he cut her short and kissed and there was no distance between them, their bodies were touching, Rose tried to push him away cause she was not comfortable with him doing this but he was too strong and he was squishing her to the wall. "Scorpius" Rose tried to say in a kiss

"mmm" he said. She pulled her lips away from him but that didn't stop him, he then started to kiss her neck and kissed her from one arm to the other. He got to her ear and whispered "What's wrong sexy?" Sexy? He had called her _sexy. _She knew he loved her but nt that much. "sexy?" she said

"Yeah whats wrong with that"

"Nothing, it's just, well I dunno"

"Don't say anything then"

"Scorpius your scaring me"

"How?"

"Well you brough me into a desserted class room, you are completely up against me, you called me sexy"

"And your point? We are going out"

"I dunno but just it's scary"

"hmm, well then, how about this?" he then brought his hand up to the bottom of her tee-shirt and put his hand under it, his other hand followed up her back "Scorp? What are you doing?" and then she relised what he was doing, he was taking her tee-shirt off, once it was off she shivered and Scopius took off his Quittich jumper and threw it on the floor next to Rose's top. "SCORP! Please stop it now"

"What am I doing?"

"Scaring me" she said and he could feel her shiver so he placed his muscular body on hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist "sorry" he said

"It's O.K, but why?" he said hugging him back and she could feel all of his back muscles and relsied that he was now even more hotter then she though he was, he wasn't hot, he was _sexy_."Why what?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I umm-" he paused "Think you deserve more than what I give you, I think I bore you"

"Bore me? Scorpius you would never bore me"

"Any reason why?"

"Yep"

"What is it?"

"Your um-" but she stopped because he had placed his lips on hers and in the kiss she moaned "sexy" this made him then move his hand down to her rear and squeezed, she brough him closer to him and his hands then moved up her back and he unhooked her bra and chucked it to the floor. She let go of him and he moved himself closer into her body, she wrapped her arms around his neck and they stopped the kiss. He stared to kiss her neck again and he moved down to the centre of her chest, she placed her arms on his shoulders and brought him into her and at that moment…


	17. Chapter 17

**HI GUYS :D,  so i got 12 reviews, thanks :) i hope you enjoy the next 3 chapters :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 17<strong>

"MR. MALFOY, MISS. WEASLY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" it was Professor. Longbottom he had come into the class room to check that no one was in there. "Professor!" said Scorpius in alarm moving his head from Rose's chest and turned his head to look at him. He kept his body pressed against Rose's body because he knew how embarrassing it would be for her, even though this was. Rose rested her head on Scoprius's shoulder and a tear ran down her face, he would write to her parents and now Ron would know. "I WILL SEND AN OWL TO YOUR PARENTS IMMEDIATELY AND YOU WILL BOTH RECIVE DETENTIONS FOR A MONTH! Never in my whole time at Hogwarts has this happened! 50 points will be taken off each of you."

"Yes Sir" said Scorpius

"Quickly get dressed and get back to your houses."

"Yes Sir"

The next day a rumour had spread that Rose and Scorpius were having sex in the class room that they were found in. When Rose walked down hallways people pointed and stared at her and whispered, Rose got annoyed by this and decided to stick up for the truth, in the corridor leading to the charms class room she stood up on one of the seats in the hall and said "ALRIGHT PEOPLE! I HEAR THERE ARE SOME RUMORS ABOUT ME AND SCORPIUS, SO I AM GOING TO PUT THIS RUMORS TO REST, O.K. YES WE WERE FOUND IN A CLASS ROOM AND NO WE WERE NOT DOING IT! THANK-YOU" when she hoped down Albus said to her "You got balls"

"Thanks Al, but I had to it's getting annoying, you believe that we didn't yeah?"

"Well I dunno, I mean you're my cousin but he is a Malfoy he could tell you to lie otherwise he would curse your family"

"Look if you are still on about the Malfoys being a bad family I agree with you on a whole but Scorp is not like that and you know that, you're his friend"

"I guess, but do his parents know you two are going out?"  
>"SHIT NO!"<p>

"Common let's get to the Great Hall I'm starving."


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

Well the next morning Rose and Scorpius knew that there letters had gone home because Pigwidgon landed next to Rose with a letter from her mother.

_Rose,_

_Your father was not at home when the letter came, so you are safe, but I'm not sure I can keep this secret for too long. And what where you doing anyway? We will talk tonight in the Common Room, 1am and bring your cousins and brother too,_

_Lots of Love Mum._

It was a relief, but Scorpius was not let off as easy as Rose from the other end of the hall a screaming Draco Malfoy erupted from the Howler that Scorpius had received. Rose ran to Scorpius to comfort him because he really did not like it when his father screamed at it. "SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY! WHAT THE BLODDY HELL ARE YOU DOING? DATING A GRYFFINDOR? BUT EVEN WORSE A WEASLY! I TOLD YOU SPECIFICALLY NOT TO MEDEL WITH THEM! AND YOU COMPLETELY BROKE MY PROMISE! WHY? SCORPIUS, WHY? WHY DID YOU DO THAT BEHIND MY BACK? AND WHY HER? OF ALL THE GIRLS IN HOGWARTS YOU PICK HER? THAT HALF-BLOOD! I CANNOT BELIVE I CALL YOU MY SON? I WAS SO PROUD WHEN YOU WERE BORN AND PUT IN SLYTHERINE! BUT NOW YOU HAVE COMPLETELY CHANGED MY MIND ON YOU, good-bye Scorpius, and I hope we will never meet again" it then ripped it's self into shreds and Scorpius stormed out of the hall Rose at his heels.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

"Scorpius!" Rose yelled as she tried to catch up with him

"WHAT!" he said angrily

"Scorp, calm down, I'm sure he didn't mean it"

"DIDN'T MEAN IT! ROSE MY FATHER IS A MAN OF HIS WORD! I'VE BEEN KICKED OUT OF MY HOUSE! BECAUSE OF YOU BEING SO DAMN BEATIFUL, and sexy, perfect, hot and-"he stopped and his grey eyes bore into Rose's blue ones. "Scorp it'll be O.K" she said holding his hand; he let go of her hand and pulled her into a hug. They just stood there, holding each other, until Scorpius had finally calmed down. Rose then went up onto her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Scorpius I just thought of something!"

"What is it?"

"Come live with me"

"What? But your dad, he'll kill me"

"And he'll kill me and it's a risk I'm willing to take, for you"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Rose did I ever tell you that you're beautiful?"

"Yeah, once, that was like a minute ago, why?"

"Because you're beautiful"

"Well you're, hot, sexy, handsome, and kissable" and she kissed him.

"Kissable? Is that even a word?" he asked

"I dunno but it is now" and they went into a deep kiss and they walked back to the Great Hall.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A.N: I am sorry guys for the long wait for the chapter because I can't think of anything, and I have also been thinking ahead, like what else I should put in the story, so yeah. Hope you enjoy this chapter (:, it won't be the best, but I would also like to add that there will be a sequel. I am also currently writing a story about Lily and James, and I am also deciding whether or not to write a story about Draco and Hermione ;) (What are your thoughts?) ENJOY!**_

**CHAPTER 20**

That night the Potter and Weasly children sat in the Common Room waiting for Hermione to appear in the flames. They waited in silence and Rose had not yet mentioned the thought of Scorpius living with them yet to her family and would tell her mum now. They waited for about another 10 minutes until, Hermione's and Ginny's faces appeared in the fire. "Kids?" said Ginny's soft voice

"Mum!" said the Potter kids in unison

"How are my darling angels doing?"

"Good" said Albus

"That's good to hear. Oh Rose I know about you, your mother couldn't keep the secret any longer, I could tell something was wrong" said Ginny, "Harry and Ron are still at work" she said quickly looking at Rose's face.

"Mum, I think I should tell dad" said Rose

"Why?" asked Hermione

"Well, Scorpius has been kicked out of his house, and I was wondering, if he could stay with us?"

"WHAT!" they all said.

"Rose, how will I tell your father? He will kill you"

"Mum, I know but I don't want to see him like the way he is ever again, he has changed, him and his dad weren't always close but"

"Rose, are you listening to me? Ron will have you break up with him, he will hex Draco in every possible way" said Ginny

"I know, but I love him"

"Sweet heart I know, but you have no choice. You don't know what your father is like. If it was his choice to either save or leave Draco to die, he would have let him die." Said Hermione

"MUM, I KNOW! But I don't want him to be on his own, it's my fault his dad kicked him out" she said and looked down

"Then, there's the solution, break up with him" said Ginny

"but-"

"Rose, this is what is best for all of us" said Hermione

"She is right Rose" said Lily, Lily the only one she could turn to, telling her to break up with the person she loves.

"But I don't want to"

"We know" said Ginny "but you know you have to"

**(A BIT OF THE SEQUAL) - Head Girl, Rose thought what an amazing opportunity. She now had her own bathroom that she would share with Head Boy, but she wassn't to pleased about that. She already knew who was Head Boy, by his grades and also he sent her an owl every day. Scorpius Malfoy. Every girl in the school loved him, his hair, his eyes and his body. Rose couldn't really care less. Even though 2 years ago in her 5****th**** year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. She and Scorpius were the couple of the school. But know she doesn't want anything to do with him. Even though all the girls in the school followed him around he had his heart only set for one, Rose.**

**(hope you enjoy it)**

**I will post an A.N. on the story when the sequel is up. Cheers, KAITLIN ;) **


	21. Chapter 21

_**A.N I have thought of what I will call the sequel, I might call it, 'Is it the end?' I need help choosing. And the sequel will be based in their 7**__**th**__** year and Scorpius and Rose are head boy and girl for the school.**_

**CHAPTER 21**

When Rose and Scorpius were walking down to the Great Hall the next morning, Rose took a detour and lead Scorpius into a deserted classroom. Once they were in she put charm around the door so no one would here then and she locked the door. "Rose what are you doing?"

"We need to talk, but first." She took off his shirt and her own. She stared to unbuckle his pants, but steeped back and paused. "Rose, what are you doing?" he asked again

"Scorpius, I need to do this before I lose you" she said stepping forward.

"Before you lose me? What are you talking about?" Scorpius held her shoulders and a tear ran gently down her face

"Rose, what's wrong?"

"Scorpius let go of me"

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong"

"I have to break up with you"

"What? Why?"

"You can't live with me, I asked and my mum said that it would be the best for all of us. I'm sorry Scorp" she started to cry and he pulled her into a hug. She struggled to get out of the hug, but he pulled her into him tighter. She looked up at him and he brought his head down to her head and kissed her. She kept struggling to get out of his grip. "SCORPIUS! You don't get it, it's over and we can't be together. I'm sorry" he let go of her looking dumbfounded

"You're not joking?"  
>"No, this is for real, we can't be together" she pulled her shirt over her head and headed for the door but Scorpius grabbed her arm. "Scopius, let go of me!" she yelled at him<p>

"No, I love you Rose, since the first day I saw you at Kings Cross, please Rose you got to believe me"

"I NEVER SAID I DIDN'T BELIVE YOU! But I have to break up with you, it's for the best. Good-bye Scorpius" and he let go of her and she left the room, tears streaming out of her eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

_**A.N. this is the last chapter for this book, I would like some reviews of what I will call the next book (: (preview of the sequel at the end)**_

**CHAPTER 22**

The school year had ended once again. As the Potter's and Weasly's got off the Hogwarts Express at Kings Cross and walked towards the rest of their family. Rose looked around when she got to her family and saw the 3 Malfoy's standing there. Scorpius had sent an owl to his dad telling him what had happened and his father accepted his son back into his house hold. "Dad, I need to tell you something"

"What is it Rose?" Ron asked her as they walked through the barrier to platforms 9 and 10.

"I've kissed a boy"

"Mmm, who was it?"

"Scorpius" she said with her head held high. He stopped walking a looked at his daughter, had he heard her correctly? Had she kissed Scorpius?

"Malfoy's son?" he said and started to walk again

"Yes" the Malfoy's then walked passed

"Draco!" called out Harry "Come here"

"Uncle Harry, don't please!" Rose pleaded

Draco groaned "What does he want?" and he walked towards Harry, "what is it Potter?"

"Harry what are you doing?" asked Hermione

Harry fixed his glasses and said "how's the family?"

"err, good. And you?"

"Alright I guess. I just heard that my niece and your son shared a kiss"

"A KISS! IT WAS A BIT MORE THEN A KISS DON'T YOU THINK!"

"What are you on about?" asked Ron

"Didn't you get the owl?"

"No" Rose looked down and she could feel Scorpius staring at her.

"Draco, if you don't mind I will rather not discuss this in public, why don't you come over our place for a bit?" said Hermione

"I would love to, just have to discuss it with Aria-"

"Draco, what's happening?" Arianna had walked up with Scorpius

"We are having dinner with the Weasly's and Potter's"

"Oh, alright then"

"6 o'clock" said Ron and he walked away without saying another word.


End file.
